


A Tale of a Time Lady

by TheMastersDaughter666



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Deca References, Doctor Who References, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMastersDaughter666/pseuds/TheMastersDaughter666
Summary: Millennia attended school with the Doctor on Gallifrey. Now a renegade just like her former school mate and mourning the loss of her lover, she distracts herself through her travels. That is until a fight with some Sontarans forces her to hide out as a governess in 1901.Adelaide Adler lives in 1901 Buffalo, New York with her widowed father and has spent the past nine years mourning the death of her mother.  She has also gone through more governesses than she can count. That is until the mysterious Miss Evans takes up the position.This story takes place in the Doctor Who universe but does not feature any canon characters from the show. I don't own any of the Doctor aspects of the story or Millennia who is a character briefly mentioned in the Doctor Who spin-off story Divided Loyalties.





	1. Prologue

My name is Millennia. I am over 600 years old and I am a Renegade Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I grew up in House Brightshore, a family known for its wealth, not for its' intelligence. This meant that it was a surprise to most people when upon attending the Prydonian Academy I proved to have a natural gift for temporal engineering. Because of this, I felt like an outcast until I joined the Deca. Ten gifted students going against the status quo and giving the teachers hell. At least occasionally.

I fell in love with a fellow Deca member named Rallon and for a time everything seemed perfect. I still regard my days with the Deca as the happiest in my long life. Eventually, Rallon and I helped our friend Theta Sigma, later called the Doctor, to steal a TARDIS and we flew to the realm of the Celestial Toymaker. There we stopped a plan to destroy this universe and Rallon sacrificed himself to save Theta and me. 

I don't blame Theta though I still mourn Rallon. Upon returning to Gallifrey via vortex manipulator I stole a second TARDIS and have gone off on my own exploring the universe occasionally assisting in stopping problems. Granted, this does often lead to me getting chased around the universe every now and then. But such is the life of a Renegade Time Lady. I have made many friends here and there as well as a few enemies. But now I am alone.


	2. Miss Evans

Millennia stamped her foot on the ground and let out an annoyed huff as she ran around her TARDIS console trying to outfly the following ship. She pushed a lock of her long blue hair out of her face and tried to think of an escape plan.   
The Sontarans were hot on her tail and angry at her for a problem she hadn't even caused! There was no way she would be able to continue at this speed. Millennia needed a place to hide. Then an idea popped into her head.   
If she could hide long enough to jump to a different time period, she could lay low until those stupid potato heads had left.  
Punching the invisibility button, she sent herself into the time vortex, not paying attention to where the TARDIS was taking her. When she landed Millennia took a look at the scanner. She was in 1901 Buffalo, New York.   
Heading to the back to the wardrobe room she changed into a white blouse and gold skirt with a matching gold overcoat that had mutton sleeves and black buttons and a black collar.   
She added blonde wig, to hide her blue hair, people in this time certainly would give her odd looks if she went about with her normal hair colour, and completed the look with a netted straw hat and matching dark gold gloves.   
Stepping outside Millennia found that she had landed in an empty alleyway. She turned to see that her TARDIS had camouflaged into a grandfather clock so beaten up and scratched that no thief would be interested in it. Smiling, Millennia flounced off to explore.  
She walked along taking in the sights, such as the marvellous architecture. Tall brick buildings with widow's walks at the top and almost every house and structure had some sort of decorative flair to them. Be it in the form of ornate ironwork in front of the windows, or stone sculptures of animals and flowers on the ledges of each establishment.   
It really was amazing what these humans could come up with. Gallifrey may be more technologically advanced but the Timelords in charge often seemed to forget the importance of creativity. The TARDIS had picked a nice place to drop her off.   
As she walked down the street, she suddenly realized something. There was one problem with her plan. There was no way that she could keep going back and forth to an alleyway. No, she needed somewhere to stay and something to keep her occupied. At least for as long as she was stuck here. If there was one thing Millennia did not deal with well, it was boredom.   
She saw a newspaper boy of about ten standing on the corner, attempting to convince people to stop and buy a paper from his large cloth satchel. Though he wasn't having much success given his small stature.   
He kept walking up and trying to approach people but most seemed to simply brush him off. He looked rather dejected as a man in a top hat motioned for him to get out of the way. Millennia walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned.   
"Would you like a newspaper Ma'am? Five-cents a paper," he said in a hopeful tone that tugged at her heartstrings.   
"Yes, please," said Millennia with a gentle smile as he gave her a copy of the NewYork Times. She handed the boy a dollar. His eyes widened and the boy smiled brightly.   
"Thank you, Ma'am!" he chirped. Millennia nodded and walked away to lean against a nearby building and opened the paper skipping straight to the help wanted page. She saw a few ads for maid and secretary positions before her eye was caught by an ad for a governess.  
Millennia made her way back to her TARDIS. Double checking that nobody was watching, she opened the clock's casing and entered. She moved over to the console and began typing on one of the keyboards.   
Creating a false resume didn't take very long. She made sure to keep things impressive but generic. It was almost laughably easy to form forged credentials. At least when you were a highly intelligent alien with the materials and means to do so.  
A slot on the side of the console spits out a few sheets of paper. Millenniaplaced them in a folder and checked the address in the paper, setting the TARDIS coordinates for that area.  
Stepping outside she found herself in a nice part of Buffalo. Most likely on the more expensive side of real estate. Her TARDIS had now disguised itself as an out of order telephone box. Boy was she glad that her TARDIS had a working chameleon circuit that allowed the TARDIS to change appearance. The Doctor's Police Box was nice and distinctive, but it wasn't exactly useful when one was attempting to blend it.  
Millenniamade her way across the street to the house. When she knocked on the door it was answered by a maid.   
"Hello, I'm here to apply for the governess position," Millennia said politely.  
"Oh, please come in I'll take you to the Master." The maid said. Internally Millenniachuckled as she was reminded of her friend. Abraham Adler may be a master but her friend Koschei would always be THE Master.   
It was moments like this where Millennia missed her old school friend, turned fellow renegade. Unfortunately, his habit of attempted invasions on planets had led to the two of them growing farther apart. She wasn't exactly on board with world domination.   
The maid led her into a study where a man with a neatly trimmed brown beard who appeared to be in his fifties sat behind an elegant mahogany desk. He was pouring over a set of papers and muttering to himself as he made various notes.   
"A lady for the governess position, sir," said the maid before leaving. Mr Adlerdidn't seem to register this. Millennia stood there for a full minute, staring at him expectantly. She cleared her throat but he ignored her. She pursed her lips. Patience was a virtue but not one she had an endless supply of.   
"Oh, do continue, I'll just keep standing here till Armageddon comes," she said in a slightly sarcastic tone. This finally appeared to get Mr Adler's attention. He looked up at her with an annoyed expression.   
"You're the one here for the governess job?"   
"Yes, I saw your ad in the paper. My name is Annalise Evans." She handed him her forged credentials.  
"I see. You should be a little more respectful of your potential employers," he said as he looked over the papers.   
"I'll do my best sir," said Millennia with mock politeness that seemed to go over Mr Adler's head. He grunted in approval at the papers. He shifted his arm and a framed photo of Mr Adler with a pretty brown-haired woman who was wearing a wedding dress slipped off the desk.   
Millennia swiftly moved forward and caught it by the tips of her fingers. Straightening up Millennia handed the picture back to Mr Adler who looked relieved.   
"Thank you," he said as he replaced the photo and glanced back down at her credentials. "Well Miss Evans, you do appear qualified. I must warn you that my daughter is a bit rebellious."   
"Don't worry, I love a challenge," Millennia told him, this time with a genuine smile. Mr Adler looked slightly sceptical.   
"You're younger than my previous employee's. Most of my daughter's past governesses were much older." Millenniashrugged.   
"Perhaps, but if you check my credentials again, you'll see that I have plenty of experience. Besides, if your daughter really is a challenge maybe having someone younger will make keeping up with her easier."   
"I suppose you're right," said Mr Adler gruffly. "Very well, the position is yours. I take it you realize this is a live-in position?" Millennia nodded.   
"Yes, that suits me perfectly." She knew she could just keep her TARDIS disguised in the room she was provided. Mr Adler sighed.   
"ThenI'll send for my daughter." He rang a bell and the maid who had answered the door scurried in. "Ellen, get Adelaide." A few seconds later a girl of around 19 wearing a blue dress came in. She had dark brown hair which contrasted with her light brown eyes.   
On the surface, she seemed like your average 20th-century girl. But Millennia knew after several centuries of experience that appearances could always be deceiving.   
"Adelaide this is your new governess Miss Evans." Mr Adler said. Millennia smiled at Adelaide. Despite the girl's demure façade, Millennia could tell from the mischievous sparkle in her eye that Adelaide clearly had a sense of adventure about her.   
"Pleased to meet you, Miss Evans," said Adelaide although she sounded rather rehearsed.  
"Hello Adelaide, I'm sure we'll be great friends," Millennia replied.  
"Yes, I'm sure we will," said Adelaide in a flat tone sounding unconvinced. "I'll have Ellen show you to your room Miss Evans," said Mr Adler. Millennia curtseyed and left the room to follow Ellen. If she was correct in her judgement of Adelaide this really could be a very interesting trip indeed.   
Author's note: Looks like Millennia won't be bored after all. Please like and COMMENT on the story. I like to know what people think of it even if it's just a small note. I shall also update quite often and consistently so keep checking back. Until next time Whovians!


	3. Adelaide

Adelaide sighed as she lay in bed thinking. Another governess. She honestly didn’t mean to drive them away but they were all so serious that Adelaide’s more adventurous attitude sent them packing. 

Although that last one hadn’t been her fault. She hadn’t told her Miss Stacks to go and run off with the baker. 

Adelaide had been spying on the interview. Something she knew she shouldn’t have been doing. But Adelaide wanted to get a look at who she would have bossing her around for the near future. 

This new Miss Evans seemed different somehow. Adelaide had to resist giggling at Miss Evans’s witty comment when Adelaide’s father ignored her. Something that had immediately endeared her to Adelaide. She actually seemed to have a sense of humour and Miss. Evans didn’t give off the same strict aura as the other governesses. 

She had greeted Adelaide more like a friend than a tutor. Furthermore, she looked slightly younger than most governesses. 

Miss Evans couldn’t be more than thirty-four. Yet the look in her eyes as she had gazed at Adelaide seemed to hold years of knowledge. She almost had a timeless feel to her. Maybe Adelaide was just imagining things. All the same, she wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The next morning Adelaide got up and went through her usual routine of getting dressed before walking out onto the landing and headed down the stairs stopping two steps before the bottom. 

Looking around and seeing that there was nobody watching she quickly jumped the last two steps in a very, unladylike way. She giggled as she landed. 

“Having fun this morning?” inquired a gentle voice with a British accent. She looked up and saw Miss Evans standing at the top of the stairs with an amused look. 

“Oh! Miss Evans, please don’t tell anyone what you saw.” With a smile and to Adelaide’s surprise Miss Evans copied exactly what Adelaide had done.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” she said casually straightening her skirt. Seeing Adelaide’s expression, she laughed. “There’s no harm in having a little fun now and then.” 

“I suppose not. It’s just that most of my other governesses would go crazy if they saw me doing that,” said Adelaide with a tentative smile.

“Adelaide, I think you will find I am quite different than most governesses.” Miss. Evans checked her watch. “We should get to breakfast. Can’t have myself getting fired on the first day due to tardiness.” Adelaide followed her governess to the breakfast room. 

“Good day Mr Adler,” said Miss Evans. Adelaide’s father didn’t look up from his paper. Typical. 

“Good morning Miss Evans, Adelaide. I trust you have a productive day planned out.”

“But of course. You can rely on me sir.” 

“Good. I’ll leave you to it.” With that, her father stood up and left. Adelaide felt sadness in her heart. Ever since mother had died 9 years ago her father had kept himself focused on business. 

“Well then! Shall we get started?” Miss Evans asked once we had finished breakfast. Miss. Evans accent was British and it held a sort of softness.

“I suppose we should work in the library.” Said Adelaide, in an unenthusiastic tone. 

“Come now. I’m sure we can make studying slightly less tiresome,” said Miss Evans. Once they reached the library, Miss. Evans put on a pair of small round spectacles and took out some history books, flipping through them. Adelaide heard her murmur,

“Not entirely accurate but I suppose it will do.” They began their lesson. It was the best lesson Adelaide had ever had. The way Miss. Evans talked and acted it was almost like she had been there for the events. Her commentary on the various historical figures was also amusing. 

“John Adams, founding father, second President, and first-class hypocrite. He might have signed the Declaration of Independence, but that little part in it about a non-tyrannical government seems to have slipped his mind when he passed the Alien and Sedition Act.” 

Miss Evans’s dry and slightly annoyed tone was hilarious. Unlike her previous Governesses, Miss Evans didn’t scold Adelaide for voicing her opinion on matters. When Adelaide stated that she thought it was unfair that women so often got shunned to the side in history, her previous governesses had dismissed these thoughts as being the way of the world. Miss Evans on the other hand smiled and said encouragingly. 

“It’s important for everyone, including women to have their own opinions. Never let someone stifle yours,” she involved Adelaide in the lesson as opposed to simply lecturing her. Time seemed to simply fly by. 

Adelaide glanced at the clock and realized they had been working for nearly three hours and she hadn’t even noticed. Miss Evans closed the book she had been reading from. 

“I think that’s enough for now. It’s a lovely day outside perhaps you could show me around some of your favourite places? I am relatively new here.” 

“Well, Central Park is nearby. Perhaps we could go there?” suggested Adelaide. She liked going to central park and sketching. She hadn’t had a chance for about two weeks since she needed someone to chaperone her. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. You go get your coat and let your father know where we’re going. I’ll meet you by the front door in five minutes.” 

Adelaide jumped up from her seat and quickly ran to fetch her coat as well as her sketchbook and a pencil. As she left, she heard the sound of Miss Evans laughing in amusement. 

On her way to the stairs that led up to her room, Adelaide went over to her father’s study. The door was open so Adelaide knocked on the frame. 

“Father?” she said. He didn’t reply. “Father,” she repeated more sharply. He looked up seemingly annoyed. 

“What? I have quite a bit of work to do,” he asked brusquely. 

“Miss Evans and I are headed to Central Park. I thought you should know,” her father had already looked back down at the papers by the time she finished the sentence.

“Yes, yes, do as you please.” He told her absent-mindedly, clearly once again absorbed in his work. Adelaide doubted he had registered half of what she said. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. This was normal behaviour for her father. Always busy with his work. Never mind what happened to her. She huffed slightly and left to gather her things.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW 

Once they had both gathered their things Adelaide and Miss Evans set off for Central Park. The sun shone down brightly, reflecting off the glass of the various buildings around them.

“New York really is a lovely city,” commented Miss Evans. 

“Yes, I’ve loved growing up here. Although I would love to travel the world. There’s so much to see,” replied Adelaide cheerfully.

“The uni- I mean the world is a very interesting place,” agreed Miss Evans. 

“Have you done a lot of travelling Miss Evans?” at this Miss Evans smiled. 

“Oh yes, quite a bit. I grew up in London but I’ve spent the majority of my life travelling. Is there anywhere particular you are interested in seeing?” Adelaide thought for a moment. 

“Well, I would love to see Greece. The Parthenon, the mythology, and even the architecture all would be amazing.” 

“Ah, Greece. There’s quite a bit of history there. Not to mention the gorgeous scenery.” Adelaide furrowed her brow. 

“You’ve been?” It seemed odd that a woman working as a governess would be able to travel so much. Miss Evans seemed slightly startled for a moment but a calm look quickly replaced her surprise. 

“Once. A family I worked for previously travelled quite a bit and brought me with them to look after their children.” 

“Right,” said Adelaide slightly suspicious about Miss Evan’s odd slip-up. Upon reaching Central Park they found a bench and Adelaide got out her sketchbook. Notice the lovely bed of violets nearby she immediately began sketching. 

Miss Evans got out a book and began reading. Adelaide adored drawing. Her mother had taught her and after her mother’s death, Adelaide had become even more absorbed with the hobby. It let her go off into a world of her own. After a while, Miss Evans leaned over to look at the picture. 

“That’s lovely Adelaide. You have real talent.” Adelaide felt her heart lift a bit at the praise. 

“Thank you. It’s one of the things I truly enjoy doing. Do you draw?” 

“Occasionally, though I’m afraid I’m rather rubbish at it. Perhaps you can give me some tips,” replied Miss Evans with a small smile. 

“I’d like that,” said Adelaide. She was surprised by how quickly she found herself warming up to Miss Evans. Adelaide had never connected with one of her governesses this way, and especially not this quickly. 

Whether it was Miss Evans’s gentle disposition or more open mind Adelaide wasn’t sure. Regardless, she found herself excited to be spending time with her new governess. 

Author's Note. Hope all of you are enjoying the story! Please like and comment to let me know what you think!:)


	4. Secrets and Memories

Millennia had been immensely satisfied with her first day with Adelaide. She had been correct in her assumption that Adelaide wasn't your normal docile early 20th-century girl. She had a fire in her that reminded Millennia a bit of herself back during her days at the Prydonian Academy.   
Granted, that fire had gotten Millennia into quite a bit of trouble as a child. With a smile, she recalled the perpetual exasperation that the teachers at the Academy had had with Millennia and her fellow Deca members.  
Memories of her and Rallon trying to help keep control over, or in some cases cover-up, the antics of her wilder schoolmates such as Theta Sigma and Koschei flooded her mind. She missed those days. Days before everything got complicated and they all went their separate ways.  
She sat down on her bed inside the TARDIS, which looked like a large wardrobe. Though there was a bed in the room, Millennia always felt more at home in the TARDIS.   
Millennia then opened the silver locket engraved with Gallifreyan symbols that she always wore, and looked at the picture of Rallon inside. He had thick, wavy dark brown hair and warm light brown eyes that shone with kindness. Though the picture didn't show it he had been rather tall. Certainly, taller than Millennia, no matter what regeneration either of them was in.   
Closing her eyes Millennia could still imagine his deep, resonant, and smooth voice, as well as recall the aristocratic air than he always seemed to have around him.   
It was comforting to recall those things, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. No matter how many memories Millennia had of Rallon, it would never be enough to fill the hole in her heart that he had left. No memory could compare to the real thing.   
A memory of the way he would hold her close stroking her hair as they watched the stars could never compare to the reality of feeling the warmth of his body against her's, the steady rhythm of their dual heartbeats reverberating in their chests, and the calming sensation of his fingers combing through her silky azure locks. No. No memory could match that.   
She felt her eyes tear up slightly and hurriedly brushed the tears away. Rallon wouldn't want her to get bogged down in mourning him. She could still hear his last words echoing in her mind."Remember me Millennia, and be happy." Be happy.   
In the immediate aftermath of his sacrifice, Millennia hadn't thought it impossible. She had withdrawn into herself more after that. Not getting the same feeling of joy from interacting with people as she used to. Until now.   
For the first time in several years, she found herself connecting with someone. She wasn't sure if it was merely the fact that she saw some of herself in Adelaide or if there was some other reason. But she found herself drawn to and connecting with the young girl in a way she hadn't done with anyone in ages.  
Who knows? Perhaps this little trip could change things for the better. Millennia got into bed and turned out the light. Slightly excited for whatever the next day would bring.   
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Millennia was sitting at the piano in the Adler's home. She was playing a Gallifreyan lullaby. She had transcribed it several decades ago to fit the piano. It was late evening and everyone would be going to bed soon.   
Millennia had been in New York for a month now and had been enjoying herself more than she had in a long time. Adelaide was a delight to spend time with. Between her outspoken nature, fantastic sense of humour Millennia found herself bonding more and more with the young woman.   
Over her several centuries of experience, Millennia had come to realize that one needed a certain level of determination, and optimism to get through life. The universe could be a difficult place. Millennia's own persistence and generally positive outlook had gotten her out of quite a few situations. Giving up wasn't in her nature. Nor did it seem to be in Adelaide's.   
Millennia heard footsteps behind her and out of the corner of her eye saw Adelaide sit down next to her.   
"That's pretty Miss Evans. I've never heard that song before." Millennia smiled softly as she continued playing.   
"I don't think you would have. It's a song I learned as a child. My mother used to sing it to me." Millennia played the final cords of the song before turning to look at her charge. "Was there something you needed?"  
"There's something I want to show you Miss Evans." Adelaide grabbed Millennia's hand and pulled her out of the room. They climbed several steps of stairs.   
"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Millennia asked in a slightly bemused tone.  
"No," said Adelaide shortly with a mischievous smile, as they continued climbing. Finally, when they reached the top of the house they stopped, Adelaide took a pole with a hook on the end and used it to pull open a door on the ceiling, causing a set of stairs to slowly descend.   
"The attic?" asked Millennia still slightly confused.   
"Come on," Adelaide told her before mounting the steps to the attic. Millennia followed and once they were inside Adelaide closed the door to the attic.   
Millennia looked around. The attic was medium-sized and tall enough for both Adelaide and Millennia to be able to stand up comfortably. There was a tall rectangular window facing West and a telescope set up on a stand.   
Mis-matched furniture was all around. A large red carpet was laid out taking up a quarter of the attic floor. Hand-drawn sketches were tacked to the wall and two oil lamps that Adelaide had just lit were set on two different tables. Altogether the place felt very cosy.  
"This is lovely Adelaide," said Millennia as she examined the drawings. They varied quality as some were clearly done when Adelaide was younger.   
"Thank you, this is where I usually come when I want to be alone. No one else comes up here any more so I have it to myself. Besides, it has a lovely view of the night's sky."   
Millennia walked over to the window which indeed provided an excellent view of the night's sky. It was a velvety midnight blue with stars scattered across it.   
"This is your special place?" asked Millennia gently.  
"Yes, my mother and I set it up some of those drawings are hers. I've added to it over time. I just thought you might like to see it."   
"So, you stargaze often?" Millennia questioned as she took a peek through the telescope.   
"Yes, there's something both beautiful and mysterious about the stars. I particularly love the constellations and stories behind them." Adelaide said moving to sit in the window seat.   
"You don't bring people here often, do you?" asked Millennia perceptively. The way that Adelaide appeared to treasure this place and the memories associated with it was a bit of a giveaway. Adelaide sighed.   
"No, I don't. Normally I'm the only one who comes up here. I don't know why but I trust you more than anyone. I've only known you for a week but I feel like you understand me. You don't scold me for being myself even when it doesn't exactly fall into the category of lady-like and you don't patronize me like some of my other governesses." Millennia sat down on the window seat next to Adelaide.   
"You've surprised me, Adelaide. I came here because I needed the job. But I wasn't expecting to enjoy myself so much. I understand you because you are quite similar to how I was at your age." Adelaide smiled.   
"It also probably helps that you aren't anywhere near as old as my other governess's." Millennia laughed at this. If only Adelaide knew how far their age difference really was.   
"Well, I try my best. The last thing I want to do is stifle you," she said taking Adelaide's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. As they watched a shooting star streaked across the sky.   
"Make a wish," said Millennia softly. As Adelaide closed her eyes Millennia made a wish of her own.   
Please, whatever power is out there. Don't let anything happen to this girl.   
Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying the story! Please like and comment. Thanks for reading!


	5. Arguments and Confessions

Following their stargazing in the attic, Adelaide was feeling closer than ever to her governess. The two of them sat at the piano in the parlour. Miss Evans was teaching her the pretty melody Adelaide had heard her playing the previous night. There was something almost unearthly about the tune. They were interrupted by Adelaide's father entering the room.   
"I'd like a word with my daughter if you please."   
"Certainly," said Miss Evans stand up. "You and I can finish learning the tune later." She told Adelaide who smiled. Once Miss Evans had left her father closed the parlour door and turned to look at her.   
Adelaide had felt quite relaxed with Miss Evans however as her father turned his gaze on her she stiffened.   
"What do you want father?" she said unenthusiastically as she neatly folded her hands in her lap.   
"I'd like to talk to you about Mr Timothy Jackson. I believe you've met him at one of my work parties."   
"Timothy Jackson, Timothy Jackson..." Adelaide searched her memory. "Oh! You mean the son of the head of that publishing company." The boring one. She added internally.   
"Yes, he's expressed an interest in you and should be calling in a week or two." Adelaide's eyes widened in disbelief. Surely her father wasn't suggesting what she thought.   
"Are you suggesting that I entertain him as a potential suitor?" Adelaide asked feeling a rush of indignation which she tried to contain.   
"I am. He is respectable and has a good career ahead of him," her father continued.   
"He's also as dull as dirt and has two topics of conversation. Business and himself" countered Adelaide her gaze hardening.   
She now recalled Mr Jackson more clearly. He had spent his entire time discussing himself, his work, and his interests. Any inquiries into her interests had been short and half-hearted.  
"You are almost twenty years old you need to start looking into potential prospects and Mr Jackson has shown an interest in you." She could see her father getting agitated and felt her indignation grow to anger.   
"Why? He didn't have much interest in me personally when we were at the party," she said somewhat scathingly.  
"You're an educated, eligible young lady. Why shouldn't he be interested?"  
"I do not want to entertain a man who clearly isn't interested in me as a person and just want's a wife to look pretty on his arm!" said Adelaide no longer able to contain her emotions.  
"For heaven's sake! I'm not saying that you have to marry him. But it wouldn't hurt to try and show some interest. You have to start looking further into your future and it won't look very good if you turn down a perfectly respectable man who shows interest in you," said her father raising his voice slightly.  
"I'm hardly an old maid! Why are you suddenly taking an interest in my personal life? You haven't shown interest in my life since mother died. You just pass me off onto different governesses and focused on your work!" All pretence at attempting to be polite was gone.  
"Do not speak to me that way young lady! I'm attempting to look out for your future! And you haven't exactly been helpful chasing away multiple governesses." Adelaide scoffed.   
"Not all of those were my fault! Maybe if you had actually tried to help me deal with mother's death instead of pushing me away, I wouldn't be so "rebellious" as you so kindly put it!"   
Without waiting to be dismissed Adelaide fled the room. She quickly climbed the stairs to the top of the house and pulled down the ladder that led to the attic, quickly retracting it once she was inside.   
She went to the window seat and sat in it. Bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She had bottled her grief up and hidden her feelings. There was nobody she could talk to or confide in that she could trust. Her father was always "busy" and she never felt comfortable with her governesses.   
Come to think of it. She couldn't ever recall discussing her mother's death with her father. She missed her mother. Now more than ever. She would understand her. Then again, if her mother were here Adelaide and her father might actually have a real relationship.  
She had been sitting in the window seat for a while when she heard the creak of the attic door and light footsteps mounting the stairs. She looked up and saw Miss Evans who closed the door to the attic before walking over to sit next to Adelaide who moved her feet down from the padded bench.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.  
Adelaide looked at Miss Evans for a moment and then every feeling she had felt for the past nine years came spilling out as she began sobbing into her governess's shoulder. Miss Evans wrapped her arms around Adelaide and stroked her hair.  
"It's alright. Just let it out dear," she told Adelaide softly as she hummed the same tune that they had been playing on the piano earlier. Adelaide found it oddly comforting.   
Finally, she seemed to run out of tears and began to calm down. She pulled away slightly and Miss Evans handed her a handkerchief.   
"I'm sorry," Adelaide said in a wavering tone.  
"You have nothing to apologize for Adelaide," Miss Evans said in a firm but gentle voice.   
"Ever since my mother died father and I have grown farther apart. If I'm being honest, I've grown farther apart from everyone. It isn't even Father wanting to find me a suitor. I know I'll have to get married someday. But for him to pay almost no attention to me personally for nine years and then suddenly take an interest and think I should listen to him is frustrating."   
"I imagine so." Miss Evans said softly  
"After mother died, I just felt so..." Adelaide struggled to find the right word.  
"Alone?" said Miss Evans softly.   
"Exactly!" exclaimed Adelaide.   
"I know the feeling. You don't feel like anybody can understand you. You pull away because it's easier to bottle your feelings up than risk getting close to someone again and losing them."  
"That's precisely how I feel," said Adelaide quietly. "How did you know?" Miss Evans glanced out the window for a moment.   
"You aren't the only one who lost someone."   
Author's note: Miss Evans understands better than Adelaide thinks. Please like and comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	6. Comfort and Advice

Millennia hadn’t gotten far when she heard raised voices coming from the parlour. “Maybe if you had actually tried to help me deal with mother’s death instead of pushing me away, I wouldn’t be so “rebellious” as you so kindly put it!” 

The door to the parlour was roughly yanked open and Adelaide stormed out, running up the stairs. Millennia slowly made her way back to the parlour to see Mr Adler sitting in an armchair with his face in his hands. 

Millennia sometimes felt that after living so long Time Lords like herself sometimes fell out of touch with the feelings of other species, though she considered herself better than some of her fellow Gallifreyans. 

Regardless, she felt her normally empathetic disposition and connection with Adelaide compel her to at least try and help. 

“Are you alright sir?” asked Millennia. 

“Yes. No.” he sighed. 

“What do I do Miss Evans? I don’t understand her.” 

“All due respect sir but have you tried?” he raised his face from his hands he seemed rather vulnerable. He wasn’t as stern and put together. 

“Of course, I’ve tried,” he said a little too quickly. 

“Really?” Millennia paused as she sat down. “May I speak freely sir?” Mr Adler shot her a resigned look.

“I don’t see how it can hurt.” 

“Well, when was the last time you actually tried to talk to her? The last time you had a genuine conversation with her that wasn’t just polite small talk?” Mr Adler closed his eyes. 

“I don’t think I’ve really talked to her in nine years. I’ve been busy with work so most of the time. Trying to distract myself from my wife Adaline’s death.”

“Did you ever talk to your daughter about the death of your wife?” asked Millennia. 

“She cried of course when her mother passed but she seemed to recover over time and never really tried to discuss it.” 

“Did you think that maybe you should address it with her? To try and comfort her? We all have different ways of coping with our grief. Some are less obvious than others.” 

“I suppose I was too wrapped up in my own grief. I told myself she was alright. I never really checked to see.” Millennia gently reached across and placed a hand on Mr Adler’s arm. 

“I don’t think she ever dealt with her grief. I think she just learned to hide it.” Mr Adler groaned. 

“Adaline was always so much better with emotions. I love Adelaide and I want what’s best for her. I want to make sure she has a secure future. But she doesn’t seem to see that.” 

“That might be because she doesn’t see that you care for her. I don’t doubt that you do. But I don’t think she sees that.” Millennia removed her hand and stood. 

“I’m going to go find Adelaide and try and calm her down. Then maybe the two of you should have a proper talk for once.” 

“Yes, Miss Evans, I think you may be right,” said Mr Adler softly. 

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Millennia sighed as she comforted the crying Adelaide, lightly humming a Gallifreyan lullaby. It had always comforted her. She had certainly been correct when she assumed Adelaide had never grieved properly. She felt a mixture of pity and empathy for the girl.

“After mother died, I just felt so…” Adelaide seemed to be having trouble finding a way to describe her feelings.

“Alone?” said Millennia softly.

“Exactly!” said Adelaide looking surprised. 

“I know the feeling,” Millennia told her. “You don’t feel like anybody can understand you. You pull away because it’s easier to bottle your feelings up than risk getting close to someone again and losing them.”

It was exactly how Millennia felt when Rallon passed. Finally, she understood why she related to Adelaide. 

“That’s precisely how I feel,” said Adelaide quietly. “How do you know?” Millennia looked out the window before answering. 

“You aren’t the only one who lost someone.” 

“Who?” asked Adelaide. Millennia paused, she had never spoken to anyone besides the Doctor about this. And even then, they had been quick to separate. She from grief and the Doctor from guilt. 

“My lover Rall-Richard.” Millennia stopped short of using Rallon’s real name due to the fact that it was native to Gallifrey. 

“He died a few years ago. I loved him and I thought we would be together for years to come. But there was an accident. And he died. And I’ve been alone ever since." Millennia undid the clasp to her locket and handed it to Adelaide. 

Adelaide stared at her and then at the picture in shock. Millennia felt sad at mentioning Rallon but at the same time, a weight seemed to have been lifted from her at finally expressing her feelings on the subject beyond her original grief. 

“You really do know how I feel. That’s absolutely awful. How do you bear it?” 

“I try to remember the good times. I try to remember that he would want me to keep going.” 

“Do you think that’s what my mother would want?” asked Adelaide. 

“I’m sure it would be. You’re a strong young woman but at the same time it’s alright to want to confide in someone bottling things up.” Millennia waited a moment. “Have you considered approaching your father about this? He does care about you.” Adelaide wiped a tear away. 

“He never seemed to care. Not since I was ten.” 

“It may appear that way. But when I talked to him he really seemed to care for you. He just isn’t sure how to get it across. He seems to have gotten caught up in his grief. I'm sure he would be willing to try and talk if you wish to.” 

“Do you think I should?” asked Adelaide. 

“I don’t think I have the right to make that decision for you. But if you truly want my opinion, I think that both of you need to confront this.” Adelaide still had her father who she could potentially reconcile and better connect with. Perhaps they could form a closer bond. She hoped that this could help Adelaide heal. 

As she thought about Adelaide healing Millennia realized something. For the first time since Rallon’s death, she didn’t feel a suffocating feeling of grief surrounding her. A feeling that she had tried so hard to keep at bay through her travels. Perhaps Adelaide wasn’t the only one who could begin to heal. 

Author's note: Looks like Adelaide is just as much a help to Millennia. Please like and comment. I'd love to know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	7. Reconciliation and Remarkable Discoveries

Adelaide sighed as she and Miss Evans made their way back down from the attic. She felt slightly better after her discussion with Miss Evans. She would never have guessed the grief that Miss Evans had gone through by the normal way she acted.

Miss Evans's gentle and cheerful nature effectively hid what she had gone through. Adelaide's thoughts then turned to her father. Was Miss Evans, right? Did her father really still care for her?

Adelaide had pushed everyone away in grief. Perhaps her father had been doing something similar. Perhaps neither of them had really healed. They paused one of the landings and Miss Evans turned to her. 

"Your father is in the parlour if you want to speak to him. I'll be up in my room if you need me," she said softly.

"Thank you, Miss Evans," replied Adelaide quietly. Giving her governess...no...her friend a small smile. 

"Your welcome Adelaide," Miss Evans went into her room and Adelaide continued down the stairs towards the parlour. She paused and took a deep breath before walking into the parlour. 

Her father was standing in front of the mantlepiece staring into the empty fireplace. As she entered the room her father looked up. 

"Adelaide," he said in a quiet tone. 

"Hello father," said Adelaide feeling slightly awkward. She moved further into the room. Neither seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Look, Adelaide, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Mr Jackson I just..." 

"It's fine father. I may have overreacted a little." Her father gazed at her silently for a moment. 

"No. You were right I have been ignoring you since your mother's death. I was so preoccupied with trying to deal with my own grief that I deluded myself into thinking that you were fine. Instead of trying to help you through it." 

Adelaide was shocked by her father's confession. He seemed so vulnerable in a way she had never seen before. She took a step closer to him. 

"You're right maybe you should have. But maybe I should have also tried opening up to you. I never really gave you the chance. I don't think that either of us handled this particularly well." Adelaide closed her eyes for a moment. 

"I miss Mother."

Suddenly, felt strong arms surround her. She opened her eyes to find that her father had taken a step forward and embraced her. She froze for a moment but then allowed herself to relax into the hug and returned the embrace. Adelaide rested her head against the soft fabric of her father's cotton jacket.

"I miss her too," he whispered. They remained in that embrace for a while before finally pulling apart. "You remind me of her so much Addie." Adelaide's eyes widened and her heart warmed at the usage of her childhood nickname. Her father hadn't used it in years. 

"Really?" she asked hopefully. 

"Certainly. Not just in looks but also in personality. She was just as quick-witted and fiery as you were. I'm afraid I'd rather forgotten that part."

"Well, mother may have been quick-witted but I might have gone a little overboard in the rebellious phase. I shouldn't have dismissed the idea that you cared about me."

"Of course, I care about you. And from now on I'm going to try and listen to you more. I won't let myself get consumed by my work. From now on my first priority is you." 

"And from now on I'll try and be more open about my feelings instead of bottling them up, as Miss Evans said." 

"I think Miss Evans is partially to thank for our current understanding," chuckled her father as he sat down in his armchair. Adelaide perched on the edge of it still holding her father's hand.

"She really is wonderful. We were lucky she stepped in," agreed Adelaide with a smile.

"We'll both have to be sure and thank her." 

"Absolutely," replied Adelaide

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Adelaide made her way up the stairs. She had spent most of the day chatting with her father. They had shared dinner together on their own and for the first time in a long time, Adelaide actually felt like she and her father were a real family.

Miss Evans had been right. Talking with her father might not have fixed things entirely, but it was a start.

Adelaide made her way towards Miss Evans's room. The door was slightly ajar. She peeked in and saw Miss Evans do the oddest thing. 

She opened the doors to a large wardrobe and stepped inside closing the doors after her. Shocked Adelaide quickly left before Miss Evans could catch her spying. 

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The following evening when she was sure Miss Evans was out of her room Adelaide crept to her governess's room. What she had seen the previous night with her governess stepping into the closet had puzzled her. 

Why would Miss Evans go inside a wardrobe? A wardrobe that, now she came to think of it, Adelaide did not remember being in that room before. Something odd was going on.

The more Adelaide thought about it the more odd things she recalled about her governess. Occasional slip-ups where Miss Evans had seemed to start saying something else and then caught herself. The way that whenever Adelaide tried to question Miss Evans about her background Miss Evans would become incredibly vague. Things Adelaide had brushed off before but now she began to wonder what secret her governess was hiding. 

The door to the room was locked. Having suspected this might be the case Adelaide pulled out her lock picks. Several years ago, after reading about the concept in a book Adelaide had taught herself how to pick locks. Buying various locks and learning to open them without the key. 

Once she got the lock open Adelaide snuck inside and closed the door behind her. Everything in the room appeared normal except for the tall mahogany wardrobe standing the corner of the room. Adelaide walked up to it and placed her hand on the handle. 

It was the most unusual thing but Adelaide suddenly felt a faint vibration coming from the wardrobe. She quickly pulled her hand away. Maybe she should leave now. But if she did, she would always keep wondering. Not to mention that if she tried to bring it up Miss Evans would probably deny it. No. This was her only chance. 

She once again took a hold of the door and pulled. It opened quite easily and she stepped inside. However, instead of finding the back of a wardrobe, she found herself standing in the strangest room she had ever seen. 

It was bigger on the inside and octagonal in shape. The walls were dark blue with twelve glowing gold circular symbols on them. Four Dark brown pillars at four of the corners; two on the left, two on the right supporting the domed ceiling. On a slightly raised platform in the center of the room was an odd table-like thing with various buttons on it and a cylinder sticking out of the center of it. 

Adelaide took a step towards the table and placed her hand on it. She felt an odd humming in the back of her mind. A voice sharp spoke up behind her. 

"How did you get in here?" 

Adelaide whipped around. Miss Evans stood behind her a look of confusion and slight suspicion on her face. But what drew Adelaide's attention was Miss Evans's hair. It was BLUE. 

Adelaide took a step back not answering. Miss Evans walked around to one side of the table-thing and placed on her hand on it her expression softening. "You let her in, didn't you? Silly old girl." Miss Evansglanced up. 

"Who are you talking to?" asked Adelaide. 

"Oh, sorry I was talking to the ship." Adelaide stood there gaping at her governess, her mind not totally registering what was being said. Miss Evans sighed. She slowly walked over to Adelaide and guided the surprised girl to the single chair in the room. 

"Who are you?" asked Adelaide. Millennia leaned against the contraption in the center of the room and pursed her lips. 

"My name is Millennia. Annalise Evans was a human alias I used to get the job here." Adelaide tried to process this information when something in Miss Evans-or Millennia's word caught her attention. 

"Wait, human alias? What do you mean human? What else are you if you aren't human?"Millennia gave her a small smile. 

"Very good catch there. But as it happens, I'm not human. I'm what's called a TimeLady from the planet Gallifrey. In other words, I'm an alien." 

"Aliens don't exist. They're just stories!" exclaimed Adelaide in shock. Surely this couldn't be true. 

"That's what you think. But if you want, I can prove it to you." Millennia knelt in front of Adelaide. "Find my pulse," she said taking Adelaide's hand and placing it on her wrist. Adelaide felt the woman's pulse not sure where this was going. 

"That's odd. Your pulse feels like it's double mine," said Adelaide in confusion. 

"That's because it is double. I have two hearts. If that isn't alien enough for you, I don't know what is." She smiled gently at Adelaide whose eyes widened. 

"I still don't understand. Even if I accept your claim that you aren't human, what is this place? You called it a TARDIS."

"Yes, TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It's an acronym for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. This is my space ship and I can travel through time and space with it. I've spent several centuries doing so." 

"Centuries?!" 

"Yes, my people live far longer than yours. Which is a blessing and a curse in itself."

"I can't believe this," said Adelaide shaking her head. It was so impossible. Millennia sighed; she didn't seem entirely not surprised by Adelaide's reaction. 

"If you allow me, I can prove it to you for certain. I can show you my memories. But I want your permission first." Adelaide looked at her feelings slightly fearful. She thought she knew this woman but seeing all this she didn't know her at all. 

"Adelaide. I'm still the same person you met. I still care about you. Believe me when I say you can trust me." Looking into Millennia's bright blue eyes Adelaide saw genuine concern. She had trusted Miss Evans. But could she trust Millennia? She took a deep breath. 

"Okay," she said. Millennia placed her hand on Adelaide's temple. Adelaide saw memories of a red planet with a golden city. She saw a girl with blue hair laughing with other children. Though the girl looked almost nothing like Millennia she knew it was her. 

As she delved further into the memories, adults in odd ornate robes with high golden collars were shown walking around the planet. There were a variety of creatures stemming from humanoid to anthropomorphic fish. 

Adelaide saw planets covered in crystal and devastated war zones. Each creature and planet were more shocking than the next. Adelaide watched the young woman from the red planet change her face and body into a completely different one far older than the last, and then once again into the face she associated with Miss Evans.

All of a sudden, she was back in the strange room with Millennia kneeling in front of her. Adelaide gasped in shock. 

"It's real. All of it. You really are from another planet!" It seemed impossible to believe but at the same time, Adelaide couldn't think of any other explanation. Millennia nodded. 

"I do hope I didn't exhaust you with my memories. Sometimes telepathy can be a bit difficult to control." 

"I feel a little tired but that's all," said Adelaide. 

"Then perhaps you should head to bed. I'll be happy to answer more questions in the morning but I think you've learned more than enough shocking information for one evening." Millennia said standing up.

Adelaide nodded. She did have more questions but she also needed time to process what she had learned. Adelaide walked over to the door and turned to glance back at her governess. 

"Goodnight." She said softly. Millennia-that would take some getting used to remembering-looked up from the button covered table.

"Goodnight Adelaide." 

Author's Note: It seems the secret is out. Please like and comment on the chapters. I hope you are all enjoying the book. Thanks for reading. Until next time Whovians!


	8. Explanations

Millennia hadn't been expecting Adelaide to find her TARDIS. She had thought that had been relatively careful. Somehow, she must have slipped up. She truly had grown to care for Adelaide. It hurt to see the slightly fearful look in Adelaide's eyes. Millennia only hoped she could regain the girl's trust.

The following morning Millennia was quieter than normal at the breakfast table. Adelaide and Mr. Adler chatted away pleasantly but Adelaide kept sending glances towards Millennia. It did take telepathy to know that last nights events were still going through Adelaide's mind.

Once breakfast was over Millennia gestured for Adelaide to follow her upstairs and they headed into Millennia's room. Once they were back in the TARDIS Millennia leaned against the console motioning towards the chair near it and Adelaide sat down. 

"So, naturally, you have more than a few questions," she began gently.

"Yes. What are you doing here if you are an alien?" 

"Hiding from some of the creatures, you saw in my memories. More specifically, the ones that look like walking potatoes. They're called Sontarans and they are after me for a problem I didn't cause." 

"Couldn't you just reason with them if they are mistaken about you being at fault?" suggested Adelaide. Millennia laughed softly. 

"If only it were that easy. But I'm afraid Sontarans don't listen well to reason. They're more the shoot first ask questions later type." Adelaide nodded. 

"In your memories, I saw you change how you looked. How is that possible?"

"Regeneration, it's an ability specific to my people the Time Lords. Or Time Lady in my case. When our bodies are old or damaged we have the ability to change appearance and heal. This is my third body. Although I prefer to keep the blue hair in everyregeneration." She smiled trying to add some levity to the situation. 

"Yes, I was wondering about that. I wasn't sure if it was a fashion choice or specific to your species."

"Simply the former. With all the changes I like to keep something consistent." 

"And this wardrobe is a time machine?" confirmed Adelaide who seemed to slowly be adjusting to this new information. 

"The TARDIS is a space and time machine. It just disguised itself as a wardrobe," explained Millennia.

"Like a chameleon?" 

"Precisely," Millennia said, glad that Adelaide was catching on. 

"This is the console room where I control everything in the TARDIS. But through that doorway," she gestured to the archway leading further into the TARDIS, "are hundreds of different rooms. Library, bedroom, kitchen. You name it the TARDIS will adapt." 

"You're serious?" asked Adelaide jumping up. 

"Absolutely," Millennia looped her arm through Adelaide's and led her out of the console room. Not far down the hallway was a large oak door. Millennia opened it and Adelaide gasped. Inside were tall shelves full of thousands of books.

"This is amazing!" said Adelaide as she walked over and ghosted her hand over the spines of several books. 

"Have you read all these?" Millennia laughed.

"Goodness no. Even with my multiple lifetimes, I've only gotten through about a quarter of this place. I collect rare books so the TARDIS is constantly expanding this room."

"Where have you travelled to?"

"Ancient Greece, parallel dimensions, and a whole host of planets your species hasn't even heard of. The list goes on." Millennia said with a shrug. 

"All on your own?" asked Adelaide her brow furrowed slightly. Millennia sobered slightly at this. 

"Truthfully the TARDIS has been my only companion for nearly half a century now." 

"You talk about the TARDIS like it's a person," pointed out Adelaide as she replaced the book she was looking at. 

"Well, the TARDIS is sentient," stated Millennia as she watched Adelaide. 

"It has a mind of its own?"

"Yes, she made the decision to let you inside. I may steer her but I don't totally control her," she explained. 

"All this is amazing. But how much of what you've told me before this is true?" 

"I've been deliberately vague about my past Adelaide because I didn't want to lie to you more than necessary. I wasn't born in London. I was born on the Gallifrey. I never travelled the world as a nanny. I travelled the universe. But I never lied to you about the important things. I did lose my lover, although his name was Rallon, and I know exactly how you feel. I may have lied about my past but I have never been disingenuous about my feelings." Millennia took Adelaide's hands.

"I do care about you. You must believe that." Adelaide regarded Millennia silently for a moment before speaking.

"I know. I do believe you. All this, it's amazing. I couldn't even begin to make this up. But somehow, now that I think about it, in a strange way this almost makes sense. The odd phrases you sometimes use. Your vagueness about your past. Knowing information about history that I've never seen in any book. Even your attitude. When you talk sometimes it seems like you have experience beyond your age." Millennia smiled feeling relieved.

"I'm glad you still trust me," Adelaide opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by an alarm going off inside the TARDIS. Millennia gasped and ran back towards the console room with Adelaide hot on her heels. 

"What is it?" asked Adelaide as Millennia checked the scanner and swore in Gallifreyan. She turned to look at Adelaide. 

"Sontarans." 

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Please like and COMMENT. I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	9. Attacked

"Sontarans," said Millennia looking worried. 

"Sontarans! But how did they find you here?" asked Adelaide in shock. The worry on Millennia's face and the destruction she remembered seeing in Millennia's memories caused fear to well up inside her.

"I'm not sure. They shouldn't have been able to track the TARDIS. Though I could have underestimated their capabilities. Their ship is in earth's atmosphere right now." 

"What do we do?"

"First how many people are in the house right now?" asked Millennia as she opened a drawer in the console and pulled out an odd oval device. 

"Just us and father, who should be in the study," said Adelaide. Millennia raced around the console and pulled a lever. The cylinder in the center of the console began to move up and down. There was a light thump and Millennia raced to the door followed by Adelaide. They exited and Adelaide found herself in her father's study. 

"What the devil is going on!" cried her father standing up from his chair and staring at the TARDIS behind them with wide eyes. Before they could answer there was a whooshing sound and a metal box appeared in the center of the room.

"Quick! Into the TARDIS!" ordered Millennia. Adelaide grabbed her father and pulled him inside. 

"Adelaide what's going on? What is this place?" said her father. 

"There are evil aliens trying to hurt Miss Evans who is also an alien and this is her space ship," answered Adelaide. 

"What?"said her father in shock and disbelief. Adelaide didn't answer too distracted by what was on the scanner. She could see Millennia standing face to face with what looked like a life-sized image of a Sontaran. It appeared to be projected from the box.

The Sontaran's broadly built and dressed in grey armour. The neck of the armour fit precisely to shape of the Sontaran's head which was domed and had no neck. They really did look like walking potatoes.

"You aren't allowed to be here. This planet is protected due to its early stages of development," said Millennia. 

"The Sontaran Empire doesn't pay attention to such rules Timelord scum," replied the Sontaran. 

"Well, perhaps you should. For if you don't leave right now and take your little squadron with you, I can guarantee that you won't live to see another battle." Millennia's voice was low and dangerous. So different from her normal countenance.

The Sontaran ignored the threat. 

"You, Lady Millennia, are a fugitive after your interference on the planet Antarous." 

"I didn't start the problem I just helped stop you lot from destroying an innocent village. And Rassilon help you if you hurt the people here."

Adelaide was shocked by the stern look onMillennia's face. She seemed to radiate power as she fearlessly opposed the Sontaran's. 

"Do not underestimate our power. Four of us will be more than enough to get rid of you. Now, for your insolence and interference, you will be captured, tortured, and die most painfully, so that the Sontaran Empire may have their revenge. You have twenty minutes to prepare for your doom," the image disappeared. 

Millennia entered the TARDIS looking grim. Adelaide's father rounded on the Time Lady. 

"Miss Evans, please explain what is going on right now! Adelaide is telling me something about aliens."

"I'm afraid your daughter iscorrect. As she must of told you I am an alien and currently I'm being pursued by several rather antagonistic aliens who want me dead. You saw one of them on that projection." 

"This is unbelievable!" said her father. 

"I know father, I was shocked when I found out but look around you. What other explanation can there be?" her father looked lost for words as he took this all in. 

Millennia was pulling things out of drawers in what she called the console and raced back out of the TARDIS. Adelaide and her father followed.

"So, assuming I accept this explanation, and I suppose there really isn't another one, what do we do to stop these creatures?" Adelaide's father asked as Millennia knelt next to the box and unscrewed a panel. 

"There isn't any we about it. This is my problem and my responsibility to fix. I wish I could get you out right now but this device is blocking my TARDIS from dematerializing."

"Can't we just leave normally?" her father said moving to open the door. However, they were greeted with the sight of a shimmering shield over the door way. Her father reached out to touch it and jumped back as if he had been shocked. Adelaide glanced at the windows and saw the same barrier was over them.

"The box is projecting a barrier that doesn't just prevent my TARDIS leaving but also us leaving physically." Millennia informed them as she continued fiddling with some of the wires.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Adelaide. Millennia looked up. 

"Close the curtains so nobody can see in and go get my toolbox bottom drawer on the front of the console." Adelaide's father complied with the curtains while she ran to get the toolbox. Once this was done Adelaide's father pulled her into the corner of the room.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Just about a day. Her real name is Millennia by the way. You believe all this right?" she asked earnestly. Her father sighed. 

"I don't have much of a choice. I can't say I understand it. But as I see it the main concern is making sure these creatures don't hurt anyone. My real question is do you believe that we can trust her?"

"I do. She may be from a completely different planet but she does care about us. If she didn't she would have left the second she realized the Sontaran creatures were coming and never mind if we were here when they arrived." 

"If you trust her. Then so will I." Her father checked his watch.

"Eight minutes to go." 

"Done," said Millennia as she stood. She flicked a switch on the box and hurried to the TARDIS. Adelaide felt hopeful. Perhaps everything would be alright. However, as Millennia returned a moment later with a solemn look on her face Adelaide's heart sunk. 

"We have a problem." 

Author's note: Yikes! Sontaran's certainly are annoying. Please like and COMMENT. I really want to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	10. Sacrifice

Millennia was beyond worried. She had been sure she would be able to lay low but it appeared she had made a serious miscalculation. She only hoped the consequences wouldn't be so drastic. 

She was angry both with herself for having brought the danger here and at the Sontarans for being willing to come and threaten the lives of innocents. It wasn't the threat to her life that worried her. She had faced plenty of death threats before. It was for the two humans that had welcomed her into her home that she feared the most. 

She felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for not people of this planet certainly, but especially for Adelaide and her father. If something happened to them it would be her fault. These thoughts ran through her mind as she began working on the box. 

She hoped that she could reverse the polarity of the box by fiddling with the wires. That way when the Sontarans came she would be able to cause the field to flip. Trapping the Sontarans and allowing the TARDIS to leave. 

Hopefully her addition of addition of a coronic acid bomb would be able to get rid of the Sontarans, though it would cause quite a bit of damage. Millennia hated using lethal force. It went against her normally gentle nature. But that didn't mean that when backed into a corner she would refuse to use it if the lives of other people would be saved.

Of course, the machine would have to be operated manually but hopefully she would be able to get the TARDIS to dematerialize with the Adler's inside it before the bomb wet off. While the acid would prevent her regeneration as well as get rid of the Sontarans, it was a price she wouldn't hesitate to pay. Especially given that them coming here was her fault. 

She had been slightly arrogant to not to check more carefully that they wouldn't be able to follow her.

"Eight minutes to go," said Mr. Adler.

"Done," Millennia told them. The one good thing she could say about Sontarans was their insistence on honor. Hence the twenty-minute warning. Millennia hurried into her TARDIS to input the coordinates for the TARDIS to leave the house once the barrier was lifted.

She tried to set the coordinates which were in Gallifreyan and required a complicated set of calculations. She felt her hearts sink as she came to a realization. She couldn't preset the dematerialization. She was stuck. Millennia stepped out of the TARDIS. 

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Adelaide. 

"I need to be present when the Sontarans arrive to set off the device which will allow the TARDIS to dematerialize and release the acid to get rid of the Sontarans. However, I'm also the only one who has the ability to steer the TARDIS because of a complicated series of settings that have to be done right when the barrier disappears."

"So, you need to be in two places at once," surmised Mr. Adler. 

"Yes, but I'll figure something out there has to be some way for you two to get out." 

"There isn't one," said Mr. Adler.

"One of us needs to stay behind so you can pilot that machine." Millennia's eyes widened as she realized what he was implying.

"No. Absolutely not."

"You're the only one who can get that time machine of yours out of there. You need to be inside. However, if you tell me what to do I can set off the machine to destroy these Sontarans as you called them."

"Father no!" cried Adelaide. 

"It's the only way you will be able to get out Adelaide. Miss Evans is the only one who can facilitate your escape. But she can't do that unless I stay behind." 

Millennia tried desperately to think of a way out of this where she could stay behind. But there wasn't one.

"I can't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to. We have three minutes tell me what to do." Adelaide now had tears in her eyes. And she hugged her father who embraced her kissing the top of her head.

"I've already lost mother. Not you to!" The girl's voice softened. Please don't leave me alone." 

"There isn't another option Addie. But you won't be alone." He released her and walked over to the machine. Regretfully Millennia moved to show him how it works. 

"When they arrive press the grey button and that will reverse the force field. Once the TARDIS has left then press the blue button and that will set off the acid bomb. You're a brave and honourable man Mr. Adler," she said softly. 

"Thank you, Miss Evans. I just want you to make me a promise." 

"Anything," replied Millennia honestly. 

"Look after Adelaide now that I won't be able to." 

"Certainly," said Millennia. Mr. Adler turned to Adelaide. 

"I love you Addie." 

"I love you too father," said Adelaide tears streaming down her face. Millennia's heart went out to her.

"Now go both of you." His face was solemn but resolved. Millennia guided Adelaide into the TARDIS and prepared to dematerialize. A minute or so later the Sontarans arrived wearing their grey armour. Their heads obscured by domed helmets.

The moment the barriers were down Millennia furiously typed in a complicated series of codes and the TARDIS took off. 

Author's note: The sacrifice's parents are willing to make. Please like and COMMENT I'd like to know what people think of the story and characters. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	11. A New Start

Adelaide felt tears run down her cheeks as she and Millennia left. She had only just started to reconnect with her father and now he was gone. She felt a deep, painful, emptiness inside her. As if a part of her had been torn away. 

Millennia took an uncertain step towards her and placed a hand on her arm when Adelaide didn't reject her Millennia pulled Adelaide into a tight hug. Adelaide cried into the older woman's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Adelaide. I'm so sorry," she heard Millennia whisper. Adelaide pulled away once she had calmed down. Millennia's eyes were filled with concern and guilt.

"I think I some time to myself," said Adelaide softly. 

"You're welcome to go anywhere in the TARDIS," replied Millennia and Adelaide left through the archway that led deeper into the ship.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW 

One Week Later

Adelaide sat in the TARDIS library. She had spent quite a bit of time in there. After the explosion in her house, Adelaide knew they couldn't really head back, so she had been staying in Millennia's TARDIS. 

Although she had initially appreciated Millennia's comfort in the immediate aftermath of the incident, Adelaide had been slightly avoiding the Time Lady in order to sort out her feelings and think.

For her part, Millennia had been quite respectful of this. But Adelaide knew the two of them would have to talk soon. As if drawn by her thoughts the door to the library opened and Millennia entered carrying a tray of tea. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Feel free," said Adelaide and Millennia sat down on the couch next to her.

"I thought you might like some tea," said Millennia gesturing to the tray. 

"Yes, thank you." There was a pause before Millennia spoke again.

"How are you doing?" Adelaide sighed. 

"I miss him so much. It still hurts to think about him. But I know I can't let that sadness take over. He sacrificed himself so I could live."

"I understand if you're angry with me or even hate me. I brought the danger to your house and if it weren't for me you would still have your father," said Millennia quietly. 

Adelaide paused. Over the time she had spent sorting out her feelings she had struggled a bit with her feelings towards Millennia. She was in a way, responsible for the incident. But Adelaide couldn't bring herself to be angry at the woman. 

"I don't hate you. You may have caused those creatures to come but you didn't want them to. You never meant for us to get hurt. If you had gone somewhere else they probably still would have followed you and ended up killing someone else. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone. You did the best you could in the situation but it just wasn't enough. I know you would have taken his place and sacrificed yourself if you could have." Adelaide saw what looked like hope flare in Millennia's bright blue eyes.

"I'm glad. I still feel awful but it makes me feel better to know you aren't angry with me."

"I don't think I could ever hate you Millennia," said Adelaide honestly. Despite what had happened she still felt a sort of bond with the older woman. 

"So, what do you wish now?" asked Millennia as she stirred sugar into her tea. Adelaide paused. That had been the other thing she had been trying to think over. 

"I don't think I could go back home. Even without the complications of the explosion, there are too many reminders of my parents there. And I don't really have anyone."

"I thought that might be the case. I could probably find somewhere different to drop you off and help you get set up with a new life. Maybe in England or somewhere." Millennia said before pausing. 

"There is another option."

"What?" asked Adelaide. She had a slight suspicion of what that option was but she wasn't certain. 

"If you wish, you can join me on my travels. As you know this ship can take us practically any place any time. I can't guarantee there won't be any trouble. There is always that risk when travelling the universe. But I would be very happy if you would stay with me." As she finished speaking Millennia finally met Adelaide's eyes. There was something almost pleading in her gaze. 

"It's entirely up to you." Adelaide felt her heart leap. Millennia had become a dear mentor, friend, and in a short time even almost parental figure to her and she hadn't been overly fond of the idea of them parting. But she had been nervous to ask for fear of overstaying her welcome. 

It wasn't just the wonders of the universe that attracted her. Perhaps travelling might be a good way to keep herself from dwelling too much on her grief. And perhaps Millennia needed her just as much as Adelaide needed Millennia. For now, the two of them were no longer on their own.

"I would love to join you Millennia," she said and hugged the blue-haired woman who happily returned the embrace before pulling away, now smiling broadly.

"Then welcome aboard." Adelaide returned the smile. Sad about the past but excited for the future.

The End

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. PLEASE PLEASE let me know your thoughts in the comments below. Also, feel free to check out my other stories on my profile page. Thanks for reading!


End file.
